


Skull and Crossbones

by Jessicorn1



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, February Ficlet Challenge, Pirates, dragon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22676527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessicorn1/pseuds/Jessicorn1
Summary: February Ficlet Challenge Prompt 3- Pirate AUI don't think its really an AU, but I'm rolling with it.It doesn't really have any shipping/romance, but whatever.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629220
Collections: February Ficlet Challenge 2020





	Skull and Crossbones

The rigging burned, flames spiralling into the sky. Tongues of fire leapt out of the hull. Harry scrambled around desperately, casting aguamentai at any flame he saw. Hermione and Ginny stood side by side, in the bows, their wands outstretched. Their small crew had been attacked by what seemed like everything. A dragon had just swooped over their boat, torching the figurehead, and setting fire to almost everything else. He supposed that was what you got for going on a trip in a dragon reservation. It was a request made, typically enough, by Fred and George, which had sent them on this trip. They were trying to retrieve some ingredients the twins needed, and the foursome hadn’t anything to do. On the horizon a flag came interview.

“Is that a Jolly Rodger?” Hermione asked.

“What on earth is that?” Ron yelled from the tiller.

“It’s a pirate flag.” She sighed, and walked over to explain it to Ron.

“Seriously, why is there a pirate vessel in this lake?”

“This lake is an old pirate haunt, that’s why no-one sails here,” Hermione explained. “It’s probably a ghost ship.”

“A GHOST ship?” Ron squealed. “Why didn’t you tell us this Hermione?”

“I tried to-”

“Cut it out!” Harry yelled. “How do we get away?”

“You sail away fast,” Ginny said. “And fight them with fire, it burns their boats.”

The witches and wizards pointed their wands at the approaching vessel…


End file.
